chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline-Prehistory(Before 3000 B.C.E.)
Pre-Earth History '''15 Billion BCE-''' The universe is created. This made a lot of people very angry and has since been regarded as a bad move. The entity known by many names but mainly God comes into being. The universe forms, and species evolve. Spiritual beings such as the Elohim (gods) come into being. Another race of beings called the Yuggoth, or Great Old Ones survived the destruction of the previous Universe and enter the new one. Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Dagon (worshipped by the Sea Devils), Hastur the Unspeakable (aka Fenric), Shub-Niggurath (who conquered and colonised Polymos with her offspring the Nestene Consciousness), Yog-Shothoth (the Intelligence), the Lloigor (the Animus), Azathoth, Gog and Magog, Malefescent, and Tor-Gasukk. The Gods of Raag, Nah, and Rok, were among those who endured into our universe. They were responsible for the demise of the previous universe, and amused themselves by creating the Land of Fiction - a realm where reality is fluid. '''14 Billion BCE-''' A great meeting of Universal personifications occurs. Among the attendees are the spirits of all existent stars, as well as representatives of the Faerie Realms, the Yuggoth and the Elohim, and all the Endless with several others. Dream and Desire of the Endless have an argument that causes rift in their relationship after Dream's girlfriend Killala of the Glow leaves him for Sto-Oa, the spirit of the sun of her home planet. '''c. 13,500,017,895 BCE- '''The Big Bang occurs and is falsely believed to have been the start of the Universe but several races including the Alternian Trolls(no relation to the Trolls of Myth), the Nibblonians, The Jade Emperor and the entity Galactus, already existed and witnessed it. Later, the Oan Scientist Krona, attempted to observe the Big Bang. He saw a hand holding the Universe before his machine exploded. Allegedly this create the Multiverse. '''9.06 Billion BCE-''' A Human future society instigates a time travel experiment that successfully transports them to the Andromeda Galaxy in the distant past where they establish a new society. This is noticed by the various deities, who become fascinated with this new and powerful species, as do several aliens. most races over time either create human-like species or mold their bodies to resemble Humanity. As a result, there are many species identical to humans by the 20th century. One such species, discovers that this new society are from the distant future and naturally begin to study Time, becoming known as Time Lords '''The Dark Times'''- The Dark Times, a time of “Blood and magic”, during which the Old Ones, Nestenes, Great Vampires, Racnoss, Weeping Angels, and Carrionites flourish. Eventually, the Time Lords, part of an confederacy known as the Fledgling Empires aided by the Elohim bring this era to a close after a long and bloody war. After these creatures were brought to near extinction, the Time Lords were sickened of violence and officially began their long period of non-interference. '''c. 4,700,000,000 BCE- '''A Racnoss spaceship arrives in what will eventually become Earth's solar system. Being larger than the other rocks and particles in the area, it begins the process of drawing together the rocks that will become the planet Earth. Other Deities such as Pangu, sacrifice themselves to form Earth and their corpses become elements such as Animals and plants. Prehistory '''Unknown-'''The Elohim and Several Alien races including The Engineers and The First Civilization, among others choose earth as the world to conduct their experiments. Earth is already home to the Silurian and Sea Devil races. Other similar experiments are conducted on other planets and in other universes or planes of existence. The Deities split several sections of earth and designate their rule over those lands. God creates Adam and Eve and the garden of Eden. Adam and Eve are captured and experimented on by the First Civilization without God's knowing, and placed in a simulation before being willed into escaping. In anger, God destroys the First Civilization, though powerful objects such as the “Apples of Eden” are scattered among the Earth. The angel Lucifer rebels against God and becomes Satan. He corrupts Adam and Eve with knowledge, preventing them from being pure and innocent as God intended them to be. God banishes His creations to live with the rest of humanity away from the Garden of Eden. Years later, Cain murders Abel and becomes an immortal wanderer. Aspects of Cain and Abel become dream spirits. Cain flees to the land of Nod, eventually discovering he is immortal. The God Uranos sires the Titans, Cyclopes, and other beings with the goddess Gaia. Among the new beings are the race of Giants. Uranos is rendered impotent by Kronos, who defeats him and takes over what will become Greece. The Aztec gods come into being, and their quarrels create and destroy several civilizations over the centuries. '''1 Billion BCE-''' The Elder Things arrive on Earth. They land in the Antarctic Ocean and found their first city there and create the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla), which in turn produces other creatures that act as servitors and food. Their location prevents them from troubling the other gods and races for the moment '''750 Million BCE'''- The Flying Polyps arrive on Earth, and build their basalt towers on the land. They try to expand into the oceans, sparking a bitter war with the Elder Things. '''400 Million BCE''' - The Great Race of Yith, fleeing catastrophe on their homeworld, transmit their minds into a race of cone-shaped creatures on Earth. They drive the Flying Polyps underground and imprison them there. Following that war, they build their first and greatest city, Pnakotus, in modern-day Australia, beginning a period of peace with the Elder Things. '''350 Million BCE'''- The aquatic Deep Ones enter the service of Cthulhu, and help build the city of R'lyeh. '''300 Million BCE-''' A cosmic cataclysm occurs, resulting in R'lyeh sinking beneath the waves. This may have been the anger of the gods upon discovering its existence. '''250 Million BCE'''- The shoggoths rebel against the Elder Things, but are defeated. '''160 Million BCE-''' The mi-go attempt to set up a mining operation on Earth. The gods on Earth become aware the mi-go are servants of the Old Ones and a war begins between the Deities and the Old Ones. While the war districts the gods, the Elder Things try to battle the mi-go in space, but find they have devolved so much that they can no longer do so. This is the result of the Elder Things having become too accustomed to the power of the gods. This leaves some of the gods to question how much they should interfere in the affair of mortals, less their creations grow too reliant on them and cannot survive on their own, many adopting a policy of non interference. The mi-go land in the North Pole and grow to control much of the northern portion of Earth. '''110 Million BCE''' - Michael Kane, a physics professor at the Chicago Special Research Institute, native to early 20th Century Earth, is transported to Mars. There, he eventually becomes ruler of Varnal, the Green City. '''100 Million BCE'''- The height of Elder Thing civilization '''68 Million BCE''' - The Silurian, their various sub-species, and distantly related Sea Devil civilizations flourish. '''65 Milion BCE- '''The Deities, Rama, Odin and Ra go to war against a Darkness threatening the universe. They destroy it, but a remaining piece of it falls to earth along with an approaching Asteroid. The Silurian and Sea Devil civilization are nearly wiped out. Some, however, manage to survive either by going into hibernation or by boarding a space ark that would return after the effects of the upcoming disaster had dissipated. The Silurians leave behind the Scarlet Trapezohedron, a way of communicating with their gods, the Old Ones. The Dinosaurs are nearly wiped out by the collisions but survive in some isolated places. '''50 Million BCE'''- The Flying Polyps escape their imprisonment and take revenge on the Great Race of Yith, which sends its minds into the deep future to a time when their enemies are no more. '''5,100,000 BCE'''- The discorporate Martian Old Ones destroy the fifth planet from the sun in a preemptive measure against the aggressive species that lives there. Survivors of the planet flee to mars, and during their failed 1898 invasion of Earth, are erroneously believed to be native to Mars. The remans of the fifth planet become the Asteroid belt and bombard the Earth further. '''c. 5 Million BCE'''- Martians uplift apes from Earth to become intelligent as a way to preserve their own society after a apoctalyptic racewar and the Asteroid bombardments following the destruction of the Fifth planet. '''4 Million BCE-''' Members of the First Born arrive on Earth and leave behind a von Neumann colony on Earth as part of an uplift program. It measures 1 : 4 : 9. '''3 Million BCE- '''An unknown but ancient alien race use a device with the appearance of a large crystalline monolith to investigate worlds across the galaxy and, if possible, to encourage the development of intelligent life. One such monolith appears in ancient Africa and teaches the local Hominids how to use tools. '''2,588,000 BCE''' - The Martian race known as the Ice Warriors go through their industrial revolution. '''2 Million BCE-''' As Elder Thing civilization continues to decline, in no small part a result of the war with the Flying Polyps, they retreat to their cities on the southernmost tip of South America and the Antarctic regions. '''1,586,000 BCE-''' As Mars becomes more inhospitable, the races of mars struggle to survive. Some, like the Red Martians, create terraforming facilities that would eventually become the center of great city-states such as Helium and Oxygen. The Ice Warriors take a different track and create "survival armour" to the harsh Martian climate. '''1 Million BCE-''' The Jade Emperor, a deity who witnessed creation, cements his rule of what will become China at this time at the earliest. '''750,000 BCE-''' The elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members, inspired by the Silurians, retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antarctic. '''Unknown'''– The Great Old Ones, including Cthulhu, Azathoth, Shub-Niggurath, and Nyarlathotep arrive on Earth from the realm of Yuggoth. They battle the Elder Gods and are trapped in R'lyeh and other prisons or are otherwise banished. The Elder Gods, further weakened by these battles, become lesser, more humanized gods such as Crom and later the Ancient Greek Pantheon. many of the Old One worshipping species are driven to near extinction. Middle Earth '''400,000 BCE'''- Captain Morgan and his crew, having been brought back in time from a Lunar expedition in 1965 by a UFO, explore an alien city belonging to a peaceful, scientific race that had traveled to Earth when their solar system was threatened by its expanding sun. They learn that Earth's native 'forest creatures' are attacking the city, only to realize that the so-called 'forest creatures' are in fact primitive humans. Although the aliens are not pleased to learn that the crew are the descendants of the 'forest creatures', they nevertheless agree to help them return to their own time (although their memories of their trip back in time are erased). '''393,000 BCE'''- Lemuria is shattered by volcanic eruptions, leaving only that which ultimately becomes Hyboria. Some survivors found the First Empire of Atlantis, centered around the capital city of Caiphul. Many years later, this first Atlantis is replaced by The Second Empire. The Hyperborean Age 66th Century BCE 33rd Century BCE 27th Century BCE 26th Century BCE 22nd Century BCE 18th Century BCE 17th Century BCE 13th Century BCE 12th Century BCE 11th Century BCE 10th Century BCE 8th Century BCE 7th Century BCE 5th Century BCE 4th Century BCE 3rd Century BCE 2nd Century BCE 1st Century BCE 1st Century 2nd Century 3rd Century 4th Century 5th Century 6th Century 7th Century 8th Century 9th Century 10th Century 11th Century 12th Century 13th Century 14th Century 15th Century 16th Century 17th Century 1600s 1610s 1620s 1630s 1640s 1650s 1660s 1670s 1680s 1690s 18th Century 1700s 1710s 1720s 1730s 1740s 1750s 1760s 1770s 1780s 1790s 19th Century 1800s 1810s 1820s 1830s 1840s 1850s 1860s 1870s 1880s 1890s 20th Century 1900s 1910s 1920s 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 21st Century 2000s 2010s 22nd Century 23rd Century 26th Century Distant Future